


And There Was No One Left

by vampinsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, jibo, lonely Minji, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampinsomnia/pseuds/vampinsomnia
Summary: Minji is left alone for one night.And there's only one person who can make her sadness fade away.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	And There Was No One Left

**Author's Note:**

> A short simple one-shot inspired by Dreamcatcher's vlive where the girls talked about going home for the holiday while Minji had to stay. Of course I added my own twist to it.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the story and excuse my mistakes since english isn't my native language. :D

"Are you sure you're going to be fine here?" Bora asked the leader before she got into the car.

"It's just one night. I'm sure I can manage." Minji replied and gave the younger a soft smile.

Bora squinted her eyes. She was suspicious that Minji is hiding more than she's admitting behind that beautiful smile of hers. But she didn't want to push her. She believed that the leader would call her if anything happened.

"Okay then. I'll get going. See you in a week."

Bora gave Minji a playful peck on her cheek and got in the car closing the door. The leader was surprised, but she laughed it off and waved to her friend. Bora waved back as the car drove away, leaving Minji all alone in front of the building. She smiled as she put a hand on her cheek. She still felt Bora's lips on the spot where she kissed her.

It was already dark outside yet Minji decided to stay in her spot for a while. She breathed in the cold yet fresh air. Everything around her was so peaceful. There were only few people either taking a walk or simply returning to their homes after a long day. Minji sighed realizing that she had no one to share this magnificent sight with. All of the members left to go home for their break. Unfortunately she had more things to take care of the next day so she had to stay. They offered to stay with her, but the leader refused. She wanted them to return home. To enjoy their time off. To spend it with other people. Bora was really stubborn about leaving Minji all alone, but in the end she had no option than to surrender. Minji knew how to be quite stubborn as well.

For the last time she took in the sight of night version of Seoul and she headed back inside. As she stepped in she expected a chaos to surround her, but she was met with darkness and quietness instead. She turned on the light and put her jacket away. She locked the door and took off her shoes. Then she headed to her favourite room. To the kitchen. They already ate dinner together, but Minji was known to be quite a big eater. And even though she wasn't particularly hungry right now she still felt the need to eat something. She took out a box of her favourite Choco Pies. They won't fill her stomach, but they will make her feel better for sure. She sat on a kitchen counter and started munching on those sweet snacks. She giggled when she remembered how other members always make fun of her for eating so much of Choco Pies, but there was no one to stop her now. In reality Minji didn't know whether that should make her feel happy or sad. As she was thinking about it more she lost her appetite. It sounds bizarre for someone like Minji to lose appetite, but it was happening. She couldn't believe it herself. She packed the rest of Choco Pies back into the box and put them in their place.

"Is this how it's gonna be if we disband?" she whispered to herself.

Minji's always thought about it. Ever since they disbanded as Minx. She was afraid of failing as a leader once again. Of letting everyone down. Of being alone. She was trying her best nonstop, but was it enough? She didn't want to lose her members. Her friends. They all had strong connection which couldn't be replaced. Minji was also grateful for all of their fans that she didn't want to disappoint either. Suddenly few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. As much as she tried to hold them back, she couldn't. She let them all stream down her face.  
Minji rushed into closest room that was to her. She collapsed into the bed crying her heart out. She had never thought that staying alone for one night would cause such a breakdown to her. Maybe she needed it. Maybe she needed to vent out all of her suppressed feelings. The feelings buried in her heart. Deep down she was always scared. Always hurting. But she needed to be there for her members. She needed to be their pillar. She hated to see them struggling. So she made sure to be there for them whenever they need. If it's day or night.

She grabbed a pillow and wiped her tears with it. Just then a familiar scent hit her senses. She, of course, knew all of her members very well, but this particular scent was familiar in slightly different way. This was Bora's room.  
She buried her face in the pillow while hugging it tightly. She imagined the younger girl being there with her. Stroking her back and telling her that everything's gonna be okay. However that was only Minji's beautiful wish. She sent Bora home just an hour ago. She basically pushed her out to leave. And now? Now she was regretting it with every inch of her body. She wanted the girl to have her time off, but now Minji desperately wanted her back.

The leader looked around the empty room, her vision slightly blurry because of the tears. She searched for own phone since she remembered putting it down in Bora's room before she left. Her gaze fell on the desk at the opposite side of the room. While her mind was arguing whether she should or should not to call Bora, her legs have already decide. She was making her way over to the desk while still having the pillow pressed hard against own chest. She grabbed the phone and unlocked it. In a matter of seconds she found Bora in her contacts. She took a deep breath before pressing the number and putting the phone to her ear. It rang few times.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bora..."

"Minji? Is everything alright?"

The leader stayed silent. She didn't know how to answer. Should she be honest? Or should she lie? She knew if she's going to be honest the younger still might come back and her mind didn't want that. However her heart wanted nothing else. 

"Huh? Oh yes of course. Everything is... Alright. I wanted to just uhm check up on you."

"Ahhh right. Well we got stuck in a traffic. I'm surprised there are so many cars even at this hour. So it'll take some time to get home. Other than that I'm 100% fine."

Minji smiled upon hearing that. She was glad that the younger is doing alright. At the same time her emotions were crushing her because she wanted to have her back, but she couldn't tell her that.

Bora on the other side of the phone was getting concerned. She could clearly hear Minji's voice slightly tremble with each sentence. She felt that the girl wasn't as cheerful as she normally is. And Bora knew Minji well enough to confidently say that the leader wasn't doing okay. A faint sniff she heard through the phone confirmed her suspicion. Her own heart ached at the thought of Minji crying alone while they're all returning home happily. Maybe for them having a short break wasn't such a big deal, but Bora knew it is a huge thing for Minji. Their leader was strong, but she was also fragile. She loved them and cared for her members deeply. They all felt like a big family. And they all understood that because they loved her the same. But maybe Bora loved her in a different way. 

"Get home in one peace." 

Bora focused back on the call. She could hear Minji's voice getting more distant and she didn't like it one bit. 

"I will. Bye Jyu." 

"Bye Swa." 

Bora looked at the phone and when she saw that Minji truly hung up she focused her gaze on her manager. 

"Please drive back."

\-------

After Minji ended the call she didn't know what to do. In the end she decided to do a short vlive for their fans to keep her mind busy. She tried to be as happy as possible so their fans wouldn't get worried. She answered bunch of questions and the presence of insomnias actually made her feel much better. They were all joking and talking about anything that came into mind. After an hour or two Minji decided that it was enough. It was really late and she wanted the fans to get sleep as well. She waved and said her goodbye. Once she turned the vlive off she fell back into the silence. Tears formed in her eyes once again, but she held them back this time. She was scared of crying for hours again. 

Suddenly two soft knocks on the room door pulled her out of the silence surrounding her. Minji quickly rubbed own eyes and basically sprinted towards the door. It had to be either one of the members or their managers. No one else could get to their dorm because only those people had keys. The leader was quite worried about managers coming in at this hour. If it was them it'd mean something serious happened. Luckily her worry disappeared as quickly as it appeared when she opened the door and was met with familiar pair of chocolate eyes staring at her. 

"Hi-" Bora was cut off by Minji crushing into her arms and squeezing the life out of her. The younger girl chuckled and hugged back. Even though she was slightly smaller she was still strong enough to lift Minji up and spin her around. That earned her a laugh from the older girl. As she put her back down, Minji grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. 

"What are you doing here?" Minji asked as they both sat on the bed. 

"Well first of all this is my room-" 

"Oh hush. You know what I mean." 

Minji chuckled and lightly smacked Bora's arm. The brunette smiled and felt relieved to be by the leader's side again. To see her smiling brightly. 

"Minji, I've know you for quite some time now. It was easy for me to detect that you're not fine. You could've just told me so." 

"I didn't want to ruin your free time. I didn't want to bother you or well any of you-" 

Bora furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like what her ears were hearing. She hushed Minji by putting own hand on her mouth. The older girl was surprised and gave the brunette confused look. 

"Never say something like that ever again. You're not bothering me or others. We are looking out for each other remember? You can always talk to us. I hate seeing you carrying all that burden by yourself. I know you're protecting us, but who is protecting you when you don't let us?"

Minji put Bora's hand away and tried to argue back. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her mouth. The younger girl looked down and held Minji's hands. 

"How about you let me protect you?" 

Bora was scared to look into Minji's eyes. She didn't know what reaction to expect, but she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. All of those secret thoughts about the girl sitting in front of her were so heavy as if she was carrying the weight of the world. Bora was aware of the strong affection she's developed for the older girl. She wanted nothing more, but to tell the leader everything. But she was afraid of damaging their friendship. Of Minji avoiding her. Being cold to her. 

On the other hand Minji was confused about her feelings towards the brunette. She knew there's something that feels different about Bora, but she didn't know how to name it. She didn't want to ruin anything they had already developed. To ruin the group's family atmosphere...their reputation. Everything could go wrong. 

"I cannot ask that of you. I'm fine Bora. As a leader it's my responsibility to take care of you. And I'm doing it because I love you all." 

Bora heard this too many times. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hands away. 

"Bora I-" 

"Stop being like this! You're always putting others before yourself!" 

Minji was surprised by the sudden outburst. She hadn't seen Bora this angry since the time they disbanded as Minx. But when the leader spotted Bora's tears covering her face she knew Bora wasn't truly angry. She was... Frustrated. And the brunette was indeed losing her mind about this whole situation. Minji was so oblivious and so innocent when it came to this. She was ready to defend others whenever something happened. But when it was about her, she let people walk right over her. 

"I just want you all to be happy..." 

"And when will you be happy?! When do you get to choose?! What do you want Minji?!" 

Minji looked down not knowing how to answer. She's never been asked such a question. The tears she's been holding from ealier finally took over and rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly. It wasn't because Bora yelled at her. It was because she was confused. What did she really want? She wanted to protect the people she loved. Was that wrong?  
Bora noticed that Minji is crying and she felt guilty. However she's already started confessing her thoughts so there was no way back now. She didn't want to be silent anymore.  
She held Minji's hands with her one hand and put the other under Minji's chin, making the redhead look up. 

"I know you're doing what's best for us, but you deserve love too." 

Minji stared right into Bora's hazel eyes. Those eyes that always brought her safety and comfort. However this time she could see the hurt that the girl's been hiding for some time now. The hurt that's been scarring her quietly from the inside. It made Minji's heart ache because she had a feeling that she was the reason of the girl's suffering. She tried her best to help them all, but she was truly just hurting her. The more she stared at the brunette she more confident she started to feel about her emotions. 

"Please Minji... At least for once in your life, allow yourself to be a little selfish." 

And so Minji did as she was told. She decided to be selfish. She lunged forward and pressed her lips against Bora's, hands cupping her jaw. The brunette was surprised, but at the same time she didn't waste a second and closed her eyes, accepting the one thing she's been longing for. Minji's mouth was warm and her lips were incredibly soft. It felt like one of Bora's dreams. But this time it was real and it felt much better. Their kiss was slow and passionate, lips moving in perfect sync. Minji let out a light gasp and she felt Bora biting her bottom lip. The redhead took the opportunity and slipped in her tongue, making Bora let out a quiet moan. Their make out session was getting more heated as the brunette pulled Minji on own lap and squeezed her butt. Bora then slided her hands under Minji's shirt. Feeling the cold touch on the bare skin sent shivers down Minji's spine. Bora gave her jawline few pecks and started kissing the redhead's neck. Minji let out soft moans as she felt the other girl suck on her pulse point. 

"W-wait Bora." Minji breathed out as she put her hands on Bora's shoulders. The other girl ignored her voice as she licked the forming bruise on Minji's neck. 

"Bora." 

"Hm?" 

Bora looked up to meet Minji's gaze. The realization of what they're doing hit her and she widened her eyes. In quick motion she put the leader away from her lap and stood up.

"I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry again. We don't have to talk about this ever again. Let's just forget about it. Uh I'm sor-" 

The brunette was cut off by Minji's lips landing on hers once again. She completely melted into the sweet kiss and the leader pulled her back to bed. Minji pulled away slightly and leaned her forehead against Bora's. 

"But I want to talk about it." Minji whispered, her eyes still closed. 

"O-oh uhm right okay..." 

Bora's hands were shaking. She had never been this nervous before. The worst thing was that for the first time in her life, she couldn't read Minji's expression. As the leader opened her eyes and stared right at Bora, there was no hint in her gaze about what she was about to say next. Minji pulled away slighty and held Bora's hands. The brunette was slowly losing her mind. She felt as if her heart was about to burst. 

"You know-" 

"Let me start." Bora cut Minji off out of nowhere. The leader was surprised, but she stayed silent. She was secretly glad that she didn't have to talk first. Bora gave the leader an apologetic look before continuing. 

"So here's the thing. I've been feeling- I mean thinking. And I've been thinking for quite some time now." 

Bora's hands couldn't stop shaking and only slightly relaxed when Minji gave them a light squeeze. The younger girl took a deep breath. Suddenly when she had the chance to finally say what had been bothering her for the longest time... Yet she couldn't find the right words to use. Minji stayed silent. She didn't want to pressure Bora. She rubbed thumbs on the back of Bora's hands trying to calm her down. She felt how the brunette's hands went cold as she started speaking. As her pupils dilated and breath quickened. 

"Okay so we've known each other for a really long time. I mean many years. You know what I mean. So yeah and we've been friends for that time- Oh god this sounds awkward. Let me start again. We made amazing memories together throughout the years and- That sounds like a goodbye letter... "

Bora rubbed her temples frustrated with herself. Minji found it quite amusing. She found Bora very adorable. But she still stayed silent, simply enjoying the moment. 

"What I'm trying to say is... You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And you're the best friend I could've hoped for. You're always there for me whenever I need you. You always offer me your kindness which during my worst days I truly don't believe I deserve. And the thing is- Ah screw it. I like you Minji. Like.. A lot. "

Minji only smiled brightly not giving any particular reaction just to mess with Bora more. The brunette's cheeks flushed as the words left her mouth. She was visibly panicking and avoided looking Minji into her eyes. 

"U-Uh I mean m-more than a friend you know. It's kind of complicated. You know what I remember I left the stove on so I should check-" 

"I love you too." 

Bora froze in her spot as she heard the words. She slowly turned her head to look at the older girl who was wearing her gorgeous smile that made Bora melt each time she witnessed it. 

"I love you Bora and please stop using the excuse with the stove. I'm the one cooking in this household." 

The younger girl chuckled and smacked Minji's arm as she felt the biggest weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Minji felt the same way. She's always known that there's something more. And now it is here. 

"I love you, Minji."

"I love you too, Bora. "

"Oh you better cover that up tomorrow." 

Minji raised her eyebrow, but then she felt the light stinging pain as Bora poked the spot on her neck. 

"You did not-" 

"Oh I surely did. Kim Minji is only mine from now on. I don't like sharing." 

"Well I don't either." 

"Wha-" 

Before Bora could finish she felt a pair of lips slowly kissing her neck. Minji found Bora's sensitive spot and sucked on it. She licked the forming mark and pulled away with the most innocent smile. 

"I won't go down without a fight." Bora announced ready to jump at the leader. 

But before she could do anything, the older girl laid down pulling Bora with her. She hugged brunette tightly in her arms and pecked top of her head. 

"Sure tiny." 

Bora huffed knowing she's lost the battle before it even began. But considering the fact that she was in the arms of her true love... She took it as a win. She smiled happily and cuddled closer. She buried face in the crook of Minji's neck. She could feel her calm heartbeat and she wished to stay like this forever. Minji ran her hand on Bora's back and closed her eyes. She might've been confused before, but now she was sure Bora is the person she wants to spend her life with. She was a coward before. Trying to hide all these feelings. She knew there's a complicated road in front of them, but she was positive that they can beat it together. 

"So why were you exactly crying earlier?" 

"Good night Bora." 

The brunette was about to ask again, but she heard light snores from the redhead. She couldn't believe how fast Minji could fall asleep. But she made a mental note to ask about it tomorrow. For now she just wanted to enjoy the moment. She pecked Minji's neck one last time before finally settling for sleep. 

"Good night my love."


End file.
